One Night Stand
by Visual Kei-S
Summary: Where in they woke up in one room, one bed and no clothes at all. NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Incest. Need I say more?

**Case:** I was just browsing through my other fic, _"Stamina, Anyone?"_ and I could not believe I wrote some of the actual lines there. Moreover, the whole story. :O Sigh. And I edited it now. Time flies, I feel old and it's raining outside. And here I am, writing a fic that came bursting in my head again. :P

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. T_T

**Title:** One Night Stand

**Chapter:** Most probably two shots?

**Rating:** M

* * *

"**One Night Stand"**

He could not believe it.

Fuck everything, he could not believe it.

No way in hell.

Hot damn.

He sat on the bed blinking.

What. The. Fuck.

What...?

Where was he? Where the hell was he?

Was this a joke or som –

Oh, his room, he realized.

"Uhhhn... Neji-niisan..."

His mind stopped thinking and he stopped pondering at his brain, too.

W... what was _that_... just moments ago –?

He looked at the direction where the faint voice came from then...

Right then, he wanted to shriek. Holy shit.

"H... Hinata-sama!" He whispered to himself when he suddenly saw the girl lying naked beside him in _his _bed. She was sleeping. What was she doing there? Why was she even there in the first fucking place? And did he just notice that Hinata was _naked_? Naked. Naked!

He started to fret; he tried to jump off of the bed when he noticed that he was damn right naked, too. It made him spring back to the bed, under the covers.

What _the fuck _happened?

And then he suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his temples that made him stagger back to the soft pillows where he obviously was just snuggled upon on, moments ago, before waking up into reality.

"O...ow, shit..."

Was he having a hung-over? Could be.

Well, he'd be damned!

He slowly tried to massage his throbbing temple when the thought of Hinata, his goddamn cousin, came back into his mind.

What happened...?

This is a dream... a dream...

"N... Neji-niisan...?"

Too clear on his ears to be a dream.

"Ah... Neji-niisan..."

He felt a hand touch him on the shoulder.

Too solid on his skin to be a dream.

WHAT?

He suddenly sat straight up and came face to face with Hinata who was then rested on her elbow, only the thin bed covers covering her body. One of her hand was up on his shoulder.

"Are... are you okay, Neji-niisan?"

Neji could not believe it, seriously.

"Wha... What are we doing here, Hinata-sama? I mean... why..." He demanded. He also tried to ignore the burning that his skin felt at the girl's touch.

Hinata gave a hurt expression. She took her hands away and clutched the sheets that covered her.

"Might it be that...?" Hinata peeked from under her lashes.

Neji irked.

"That?"

"That you... you forgot everything, N-Neji-niisan?"

Yep. You could almost hear the pain in her voice.

Confused. Oh boy, was Neji confused.

"What? What the fuck did I forget?" Neji, after all, was a stubborn man. And this was becoming so out of his character. To pace like this and all.

Lo and behold. Where the fuck did the scary Neji Hyuuga go? Was he just... worried? Him? HIM!

"You... you... N-Neji-niisan... y-you..." Hinata said on the verge of crying.

And early in the morning, too. Man.

Huge tear drops fell off her cheeks.

Neji panicked.

"What the – Hey, hey, Hinata-sama, don't cry! Dammit, don't cry, I can't..."

Yep, he can't stand it. Not with his huge crush on her, he can't.

"Y-you for...got... everything..." Hinata said in between sobs, her pale face suddenly flushing. "H... how c-could you..."

Neji's eyes bulged. Did he just make his precious Hinata cry?

Holy shit, man.

"W-wait, ah!" Neji was a man who stood with authority and now he was stuttering. "S... stop crying, Hinata-sama, I... I... ah, please, don't cry..."

He never really knew how to deal with girls before.

This must be why he never had a girlfriend before. It's not that he was not attractive, because he was. Very. He knew that, too. It was just that he was too sullen for almost all the girls that wanted to catch his attention. This also could be a reason why he didn't have the guts to confess to Hinata before. And now _this_.

Hinata's sobbing slowed down as he tried to talk. "Y... Y-you're mean... Neji-niisan... A... after last n-night... you..."

"What happened last night?" Neji was quick to ask.

"Y-you really f...forgot?" Hinata gave a shy look, eyes still streaked with tears.

Neji nodded vigorously, looking fucked-up serious.

Hinata looked like a rabbit. Her pale skin right now plus the reddening eyes.

Hinata seemed to hesitate as she inched farther away from Neji in the bed.

"W-well..."

"Tell me."

Hinata knew that this was an order for this came from Neji. It was, after all, Neji Hyuuga.

She gave a silent sigh.

"You see... Last night..."

Neji was all ears.

* * *

"_Hinata-sama."_

_Hinata looked up at her caller and she felt weak all over._

_Yes, it could be out of fear or it could be because it was her cousin whom she thought she fell in love with. Well, it could be described by both since who she saw was Neji Hyuuga, someone you actually need to fear and, for her, to fall in love with. _

_She was attracted to him, damn she was! It started when her little crush on Naruto wore off. It was, all along, Neji, who had been beside her through all this years. She realized that. Appreciated it, really. And thus her feelings developed. _

_But then, enough with the mushy details, we just need to know that she loves him because that is just part of everything._

_Anyway._

_She looked up, most definitely because she was not short but Neji was just too tall._

"_Y-Yes?" She replied meekly. She started blushing and she could just have killed herself for easily giving away her feelings._

"_There is something I need to discuss with you." _

_She sighed. His voice was stoic, as usual, and he made it sound like a demand, rather than a request._

"_What... what is it about, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked, half of her wanting it to be an invitation to a date or something..._

_Nah. Impossible._

"_You will be informed of that later."_

_Neji looked at her with interest of that like she was non-fat yoghurt. Zero percent._

"_But... N-Neji-niisan, I might... might have something to—"_

"_7 o'clock this evening at the Branch house garden."_

"_...uh..."_

"_I know this is very rude and impolite of me, a member of the Branch family, to inquire you to go meet me at such place but, Hinata-sama, I expect you to be there."_

"_Ho-Hold on a second, Neji-nii –"_

"_So long."_

_And Neji Hyuuga left._

_Hinata stood where she was and blinked._

_What in heaven's name was that?, she thought._

_But before she could have a reflection on what just happened, it was already dark._

_Nothing's too quick for someone who does not want a certain time to come._

_7:00 P.M. came._

_Sneaking around her way to the Branch family garden, Hinata stumbled here and there for she was not exactly used to going there, especially the garden, for Christ's sake. She was asked not to go there. It was a rule that if a family Branch member wants to interact with the member of the Main branch, well, by all means, go there yourself, you poor Branch family members!_

_It sounded ridiculous for Hinata, since she was unbearably kind (and that she has feelings for one of the members there.) but she was unbearably obedient, too._

_You can sigh, I give you permission._

_And so she followed a path where her instincts told her that it was the way to the meeting place._

_She was right. _

_She looked around, it was dark but the moon was full that night, coincidentally, and she could see that it was quite a pleasant flower garden. There were bushes of roses, carnations and oh wow, what are those pale bluish-purple flowers? So pretty... and she stretched her hands to touch it._

"_Those are lavenders." _

_Hinata spun around as she heard the husky voice behind her._

"_N-Neji-niisan!" she cried, startled. "You... s-surprised me..."_

"_They're beautiful." Neji said with a hint of grogginess, as he withdrew his eyes away from the girl he was just staring at. "They remind me of you... Hinata-sama."_

_Like, whoah, wait a freaking minute, what?_

"_What?" Hinata asked in a surprised manner. Neji just told her indirectly that she was beautiful. _

_Neji turned to look back at Hinata. "I told you you're beautiful."_

_Hinata could die just then._

"_I... I don't unders-stand... I..." Was Neji drunk or something?_

"_Ah..." Neji said, with a shake of the head, "Never mind..."_

_And then he gave a sloppy grin._

_Hinata just stared. Why was his grin so...sloppy? It was not evil, or mean, or wicked, like his usual grins were. What the –?_

"_I like you."_

_This caught Hinata off-guard. _

"_W-what!"_

"_I said I like you... In fact I think I l-love you..." Neji repeated as a matter of factly. "And I think I am getting d-dizzy..."_

_Neji stood like he dragged one of his feet along. And right then he did actually look like he could stumble._

_Hinata was purely shocked and was in bliss._

"_W-what's wrong with you, N- Neji-niisan, why are you...?" She went beside him and put her arms around him for support. Suspiciously, she moved her face close to his and looked intently. Neji blinked like a drunken man and gave another of those grins that made Hinata think he was indeed drunk. Couldn't be. No fucking way._

_But by the looks of it, with a blush on his cheeks, eyes half-lidded and him smiling, he was surely drunk._

_Hinata's head whirred._

"_This is a lousy confession, you know?" Drawled the Hyuuga prodigy, the alcohol getting the best of him. "Aha, I love you... and... oh. Whatever. Now where did I put my...?"_

_The man helplessly tried to cram around._

_It hit her. _

_The idea of Neji drinking so he could gather up courage just to confess to her of his feelings was rather up the bridge but that was what made sense of what was happening, if you get what I mean._

_That was rather funny, since it was of the man who was never shy and was never unsure of himself. _

_Hinata found that rather cute. And touching._

"_Neji-niisan..." _

"_Ah! Why do you have your arms around me, Hinata-sama! You are –"_

"_I... I... l- love you, too, niisan."_

_Neji blinked. Maybe he really overdid it with the alcohol. He was not used to liquor but this was a different occasion. He badly wanted to 'fess up and all but why, oh, why it was so hard for him? How could confessing be so... strategically difficult? And so he drank. And got drunk, somehow._

_He blinked again. And again._

"_H-Hinata-sama, might it be that you are drunk?"_

_Tsk. A pot calling the kettle black._

"_N-No!" Hinata protested, "I... I... I am not... it's just that... I do..." and shyness crept over her like those in her younger days. _

_Anyways, Neji looked at her cautiously before saying, "Really?"_

_Hinata had a blush on her face, nodding._

_Neji felt embarrassed, for the first time in his life. _

_And then he suddenly got away from Hinata's gentle grasp of him and he tried to walk away, muttering, "I... I guess I am just too much drunk that I..." and he almost tripped._

_Running by his side, Hinata put her arms, once again, around the bull-headed man that just confessed to her. "Neji-niisan..."_

"_I'm sorry, I guess I need to go back to my room now, dammit..." but he knew he'd be crawling. _

"_W-wait, Neji-niisan... l-let me... help you..." and she helped the groggy Neji up to his feet, or foot for he seemed limping, and she gave a soft blush at their close contact._

"_Hinata...sama."  
_

"Hinata-sama!"

"Then you and I –"

"I said Hinata-sama." And this time, the young man cut her off sternly.

"I..."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"B...but of course, Neji-niisan! I... I..." she stuttered.

Yes, he knew that was a stupid question. Hinata never lied. Lying was out of her vocabulary. But. What she was flashbacking was so... absurd!

"Fine..."

"Oh..." and watery eyes came about the Hyuuga heiress' eyes. Not this again.

Neji's hand came rushing around the petite girl's shoulder. Out of instinct? Maybe. But yeah. Anyway, whatever.

"C-continue, dammit... I believe you... so... what happened... next?" Oh. For the love of.

And he waited for the girl to speak more...

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"…and e-everything was hazy…"

Neji looked.

"…and you were o-out of place…"

Neji squinted.

"…and I-I was trying t-to help you…"

Neji glared.

"Then…"

He gave an exasperated mimick, "Then?"

"You s-suddenly put your hand i-in m-my…"

"Your?"

"…p-panty and…"  
Neji fell from his stance. He did _what?_

"I did _what_?"

Hinata looked at him from under her lashes and stuttered something like "Well, y-you…uh, I…" and she blushed in the process.

Good grief. Neji felt a throb in his temple. And then a throb down there, too. Yes, _there_.

So there they were, on his cousin's bed on a confusing morning. He was damn right confused, alright. All he knew was this confusing conversation, not to mention uncomfortable, started when he woke up with a stark naked angel of a cousin he has. It was bad enough that he was naked, too. And that he completely remembered nothing of the incident which was leaving him dumbfounded and freaked out, scratch the part that somewhere in the middle of the conversation with Hinata, she managed to brush her arm skin to skin with his.

Well, if she wasn't the softest thing the confusing world created.

And the confusing parts were being slapped in his face, not to mention.

"If you do not want m-me to… continue, niisan, but t-that was after we went to my room a-and…"

Neji shifted uncomfortably.

He gave a sigh.

So.

They did do _something_.

Oh brother.

"Why did we go to your room, this time, then? I thought I staggered going back to _my_ room…" he was no way near admitting it was embarrassing him and that he actually _needed_ help from Hinata. No, the fact that he actually needed help is flabbergasting enough.

"You see… I… kind of realized that… I, uh… Neji-niisan's room… I don't really know where…"

Well, he'll be damned.

He shook the throbbing in his head, he was not sure which one was throbbing more, the down or the up but he put no notice.

"Alright."

Hinata gave a soft , "Eh?"

"Go on with the story. I said continue, right?"

"Oh! Well… you see…"

* * *

_The two teens stumbled over Hinata's room as the door slammed open and hastily been slammed closed._

"_H-Hinata-sama… god, you're beautiful…"_

_Hinata's face grew red as her ears met what could be Neji's drunken retort. She slowly released her grasp on him on her bed. She was careful helping Neji since, well, he may be acting like an insolent fool right now, minus the confession part, but she still loved him._

_Neji looked still the same even if he was blushing. Hinata gave an inward giggle when she sat on her bed beside the handsome man and got a better view of Neji's face that was lying down on her bed. _

_Her bed, for crying out loud! Who would've thought…_

"_Hinata…"_

"_Neji-niisan, I… I am sorry I was not able to bring you to yo—"_

_A hand grabbed her by the nape and was pulled down only to meet Neji's mouth._

_Her eyes grew wide and opening her mouth in the process of being shocked made Neji's tongue slip inside her mouth. Surprised, she tried to pull away by pushing him but his grip on her was tight._

_She squinted her eyes as his hot tongue managed to find hers and due to her inexperience, she felt she could not react rightly to the oh so pleasurable movements Neji's tongue did. She tried to follow suit and Neji's body rose, leaning on his one elbow to get a better dip on the kiss._

_Hinata felt weak all over and the small struggling she did stopped and she rested her hands on his chest. It felt hard and strong. Such manly chest…_

_And involuntarily she gave out a moan._

_Hot damn._

_Neji was now sitting down beside her, mouth never leaving hers and he started to work his way on her blouse.  
Hinata felt a different kind of warmth forming in her groin that skimmed down between her legs. She felt hot and good yet she did not know what these feelings are. He was, indeed, her first. Oh how he kissed her. His mouth was so soft and so knowing. _

_Neji was not entirely drunk. It was just a small amount of alcohol, but since he's one who never drinks, just a drop would be enough to make him rumble around town like that of his teammate Rock Lee. Well, surely enough, at this rate, his state of drunkenness is atleast dimished for he began to move swiftly and he kissed her harder and more domineering._

_Hinata could not find a trace of alcohol and that conclusion of a few drops was proven. She tasted him and nothing else._

_Neji was half way unbuttoning her blouse when she pulled away and put her arms infront of her to cover herself from the now embarrassing situation. For her, that is._

"_N-Neji-niisan I… Don't… I…"_

_Neji looked at her straight in the eyes. His were exact copies of hers yet hers were scared but nontheless, passion was burning in both. He never knew he wanted her this much. And he could see she wanted it, too. She was scared but he loved her and she felt the same and as long as the feelings were mutual, who the hell cares?_

_Smiling softly, something that he never did unless in a situation like this which took Hinata by surpirse, he asked, "Do you know what I want to do to you..?"  
The girl who was inches away from the man she loves looked up shyly and gave a shake of the head._

"_I…"_

"_I want to touch you… touch the parts of you that I only dream of touching, caress your cheeks as I place my lips on yours and you'd respond by opening your mouth to let my tongue in… just like how you did awhile ago…"_

"_Neji-niisan…"_

"_As soon as you get hotter, my hands will make their way down your chin, to the neck… to your collar bones." He was already getting a hard on. Yet he continued. "My hand would slide down some more, teasing you. Making you want me to play with you…"_

_Hinata gave a slight shiver as his words got digested in her brain. Oh god. How he wanted her. She was embarrassed but… _

_Her hands finally loosened from their tight stance. She moved closer to him. He pulled her in for another kiss and he continued to undo her blouse. He broke only to remove his shirt. She touched his face and made her hands fall on his chest. They felt so strong and firm under her fingertips._

"_I love you."_

_That was all Hinata needed to hear. She felt the earnesty of his voice. She knew it was not because of the liquor or anything outside them that made him say that._

_It was for real._

_She let him pull her down into her familiar bed, self-conscious she was of the showing skin her unbuttoned blouse displayed._

_Neji kissed her again and this time, it was harder and more demanding._

_He made his was inside her mouth and she felt her face flush as he moved on top of her._

_Then he stopped and a smile made its way to his face. Hinata knew that things were just starting. The excitement made her legs shake and she felt that sensation between them again, something she was unable to keep in place. What in heaven's name…_

_Neji's hand tugged on her blouse, slipped it off her to reveal luscious curves and god her waist he only dreamed of. Not wasting time, he unhooked her bra and cupped her tits on his hands. The felt perfect. He grinned. Hinata's nipples were erect, telling Neji that they wanted to be pampered, so he lead his lips to her chest, circling his tongue around her nipple while fondling the other with his fingers. _

_Hinata let out a soft moan, something that turned Neji on even more. He looked up to see her eyes squinted and with bitten lips. _

_Oh, Neji knew he hit the spot._

_He felt her tits with every touch and grope. And he went up back for a kiss from his maiden; all the while, hand worked its way down her waist, to her hips. He felt a sudden shiver coming from Hinata. He started to tease by moving his hand about and around that area. He slowly undid her pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped. Partially open, he slid his hand under her panty to find her wet._

_Really wet._

_And Hinata shivered at the new kind of feeling her cousin was giving her. This was a good sign for Neji._

_He stroked her clit as soon as he found it. Hinata could not utter a sound for she was too intoxicated with that kind of pleasure, for the very first time. She arched her back and bit Neji's lip involuntarily. He gave nothing but a grin._

"_N-n-ne…-nii…"_

"_Hush."_

_And he rubbed her clit harsher. She reacted more. She became wetter and wetter and squirming, she managed to grab Neji by the arm and barely manage a whisper, "N-no, en-ou…"_

_And he felt, after seeing her squirm and struggle with more pants and moans, his heart beating faster and faster, sweat suddenly tricking over his face. God she was beautiful._

_He felt it was the right time. He was very much inlove with the woman right there and he wanted to make her his. Only his. Hinata's eyes did not look scared so he knew it was okay. Finally._

_God. After all this time…_

_Hinata's grasp on him tightened. She looked at the man she had only been staring from a far for so many years. This was a dream, she thought. Just a dream. But his skin burned under hers and she knew it was for real. She wanted him._

"_N-nii-san… I…" she felt him heave over her and in a position she knew too well what could mean. Oh gosh, how she loved him. He kissed her again and this time, tenderly and she savored it. Her shyness, all of it, vanished and she need not know what else would happen. She doesn't care, she loved him._

"_I love you, Hinata."_

_He went inside her.  
_

* * *

"No."

"Th-that was what…h-happened, nii-san…"

Again, his head started pounding. Seriously?

"I…" he was lost for words.

"Oh… Y-you…"

Aw, screw it. He does not remember anything.

"I don't remember anything."

"I… I guess, you don't love me really…" Hianata slowly moved away. She wanted to get out of the bed.

"What?" Oh yes, she had mentioned him saying he loves her.

She was hurt. How could he forget? "It's… o-okay, nii-san. I guess… you never really did…"

And she was about to stand up with the sheets around her when she felt a hand jerk her arm and pull her down on the bed for a kiss.

Neji pressed his body to hers.

"Neji-niisan, what are you—?"

"I may not be able to remember much last night…" he said slowly and carefully. This time, staring straight into her eyes. "Well. Make me remember."

And he dove in again for another kiss.

-**D'END**-

* * *

**Case:** Sigh, I am really sorry for the year-long late update. D: But I have had many stuffs to do and this is the only time I got momentum back in writing. I hope you think it is worth the wait. Please do send me what you think. :D


End file.
